My Kyoya
by Kotetsu Tanaka
Summary: Hibari Kyoya X Reader. RomCom. You first hated Hibari Kyoya because of his ways of leading the school, But one you get to know him you start to engage feelings for him, And he does the same to you. Some OC's and a semi-tsundere reader.


**YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSS I KNOOOOW MY SLAVESSSSS... I SHOULD BE UPDATING TERROR WEEK AND A BULLET AND A DYING WILL! **

**BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE A HIBARI X READER!**

**This will only be a long one-shot, Hibari likes YOU (AND BY YOU I MEAN MEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**

**Let's get started ne?**

**I don't own KHR! -Kotetsu**

* * *

**MY KYOYA**

**A little shoujo school-life Romantic comedy. **

* * *

"(Name)-san..."

* * *

You are a new student in Namimori, In 2nd-Year. You're in the same class as Hibari Kyoya, Some prefect with an armband and tonfas that frightens people.

You hated people who are overpowered.

And you are in the same class as someone who is even more overpowered than the next guy.

You are late for your first day of school.

And Mr. Tonfa is at the gate right now ready to bite you to death.

"A-Ah!" You took a breath.

"I've never seen you before. State your name." The skylark ordered.

"I-I-I'm (Name)..." You muttered.

"A new student?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"Hmph. I'll let you off with a warning." He left.

_Geez, What's with that guy?!_ You thought.

* * *

"Silent, Herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death." The skylark entered the classroom with two tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"T-This is the first time I've seen Hibari attending class!"

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"That's none of your business, Herbivores."

"T-Then, Please take your seat, Hibari-san." Sensei muttered with fear.

* * *

You are going through hell just to find your classroom.

"Where is that damn classroom!?" You cursed.

Unfortunately for you, You cursed right next to the door of your class.

* * *

"E-Eh?! W-Who said that?"

_Must be the newbie-vore, _(Newbie + Herbivore)_ I'll go give her a greeting._ Hibari thought.

* * *

While you were pumping comical steam out of your head, The skylark opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"A-Ahh! T-The tonfa-man!" You yelled.

"It's time for class." He said with a glare.

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

You went inside with a dumbfounded face. You felt like an idiot, Cursing outside on the first day.

"G-Good Morning..." You muttered.

"Ah, You must be (Name)-san. You're late."

"Double late." Hibari added.

_Geez, This guy!_ You thought.

"Please introduce yourself, then." Your sensei stated.

"Y-Yes!" You faced the class. "M-My name is (Name), I hope I get along with all of you!"

"O-Oh! She's quite the cutie!" A student whistled.

"Go out with me, Ne?"

"Don't mind them, Date ME!" Another one added.

"Fuck off, Herbivores. It's time for class." Hibari scolded.

_Oh, So you're defending me now?_ You thought with a comically annoyed face.

You sat on your seat confidently. You were seated in the middle of 2 girls, One with glasses who looked sharp and smart, And the other one with short hair, She was cute, But surprisingly and airhead.

"Psst..." The girl in glasses whispered.

"E-Eh?"

"I'm surprised how lucky you are, (Name)-san." She said.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen Hibari defend someone, Let alone a GIRL before."

"W-What do you mean?" You muttered.

"He almost never cares about students." The girl with short hair added.

"I think Hibari has a soft-spot for you." The girl with glasses said.

"S-Soft-spot?! Y-You've got it all wrong!"

"Ne ne, What did you do to make Hibari-san like you so much?" The other girl added.

"N-Nothing!"

_Wait, What did they mean by 'soft-spot' and 'like'? Is he THAT cold-hearted?!_ You thought.

"You're funny." The girl in glasses giggled. "I'm Midoriyama Hami, Call me Hamicchi if you like."

"O-Okay..."

"My name's Kikyo Raimichi! Call me Rai." The girl with short hair said.

"O-Okay, Hamicchi, Rai-san." You said.

_All I wanted was a normal school life... What the heck is going on?!_ You thought.

* * *

"Achoo!" Someone sneezed.

"You sneeze like a kitten, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"I feel like someone's sharing the same thought with me..."

Dame Minds think alike, Tuna-fish, Dame Minds think alike.

* * *

Even though he was there, (Which is very rare...) Hibari wasn't paying attention at all. He just fell asleep.

_Really, That guy... Acting like he owns this school._

Well, (Name)-chan, You yourself aren't paying attention either. You're staring at Hibari more and more.  
And the one time you looked away to copy notes, You looked at him again.

His eyes opened.

Your eyes met.

You looked away with a slight blush.

_His eyes are like... A cold barrier, But at the same time, Warm and reassuring... Wait, WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!_ You were blushing out of control, Shaking your head from side to side, Rai and Hamicchi were kind of... worried.

* * *

Back in his seat, Hibari smirked.

_How weird... This feeling._

* * *

Recess.

"Ne, (Name)-chan, Hamicchi! Let's go get something to eat!" Rai said excitedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'll just go buy some juice." You said.

"I'm going to buy that limited edition bread across the street!" Hamicchi added.

* * *

Where could Hibari Kyoya be at this moment? Or... WWHKD? What Would Hibari Kyoya Do? He's asleep on the rooftop right now.

_(Name), Huh...?_ He thought.

* * *

"I actually got the bread!" Hamicchi praised.

"You really like the bread, Huh, Hamicchi?" You smiled.

You were actually glad you got along with 2 people who were... A little-normal.

It's better than nothing, Right?

WRONG.

Hamicchi and Rai were trying to play matchmaker. And Hamicchi was as sharp as ever, While Rai was an expert at romance.

"O-Oh!" Hamicchi spotted Hibari taking a nap on the rooftop. "Let's go eat on the rooftop!"

"E-Eh? Is that really okay?" Let's just say that you have never eaten on the rooftop before.

"Don't worry, Don't worry!" Rai reassured.

* * *

Hibari noticed some noise from the door of the rooftop.

_"A-Ah! I forgot something in the classroom!" Hamicchi said._

_"I'll Go with you, Hamicchi!" Rai added._

_"I'll come too." Newbie-vore's voice said._

_"It's okay, (Name)-chan! Stay here and make sure this place is reserved!"_

_"Is that how it works here?"_

_"Of Course, Trust us!"_

_Door slammed._

He stood up as he saw Newbie-vore enjoying the fresh breeze and the relaxing view.

"Hah! Pretty! I've never been on a rooftop before!" You said as wind was running through your hair.

Hibari was enjoying his own view himself.

You noticed him staring at you.

"A-Ahh! . . . Oh, It's just you. Kyoya, right?"

Hibari just kept staring.

"E-Eh... Anyway, Is this where you normally stay?" You asked.

Staring...

"A-Are you gonna answer or not?" You were starting to blush.

_D-Dammit, Answer... I feel so... awkward right now!_ You thought.

"It's a good view up here." Hibari answered.

"E-Eh?! A-Ah, It sure is..."

_Okay, good.. We're starting a conversation..._

"State your business here. I'm in the middle of a nap."

"Hamicchi, Rai-chan and I were going to eat here..."

"That's a pain."

"E-Eh?"

The school bell was ringing.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M A FUCKING BELL SO GET BACK TO CLASS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG_

**A/N: Please don't mind the annoying, cursing, weird bell =D**

"We gotta get to class!" You said in disbelief, Then ran away to the door.

Hibari was just sitting there silently thinking.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY~

* * *

You were running late, Again. And Kyoya was at the gate, Again.

This time, You were worried because Kyoya said 'I'll let you off with a warning.' Which kind of meant 'Since you're new here, I'll let you off the hook.' But since it was your second day, You were kind of, NOT A NEW STUDENT ANYMORE.

So yeah, He was pretty much gonna bite you to death.

"Newbie-vore." Hibari said.

You noticed a cute little bird fly towards Kyoya's shoulder.

_He's still calling me a newbie? Okay, good! Then I can talk to him normally... Oh, What a cute little bird!_ You fangirlishly thought.

"K-Kyoya!" You said.

"Hmph." Hibari glared.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Hibari-san!"

"It's fine."

"I can call you 'Kyoya'?"

"More importantly, You're late."

"I-I know! Sumimasen!" You bowed.

"I'll let you off this time."

_You're doing it again? Well, This should be good for me... But why?_

"A-Ah, That's a very cute little bird! Is he yours?"

"Yeah, His name's Hibird."

"What a cute name!" You smiled joyfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, In your classroom, It was noisier than ever.

"Hibari-san's not biting (Name)-chan to death!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"They're talking!"

"(Name)-chan seems to be enjoying herself!"

"So is Hibari!"

"So... Does that mean they're..."

"DATING?!"

"Class! Please go back to your seats!"

"But sensei! This sight is like... a rare pokemon!"

Rai and Hamicchi were exchanging brofists.

* * *

"Class started a few minutes ago. You can catch up if you wa-"

You were too happy and grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Let's go!"

Hibari's eyes widened.

* * *

"THEY'RE HOLDING EACH OTHER'S HANDS!" The entire class screamed.

"Hoho, Rai-chan. I didn't know they could go that far~"

"We're doing a good job, Hamicchi~"

* * *

"Let go." Hibari said.

"E-Eh? But it's time for class!"

"I should be patrolling."

Hibari then turned around, Like the King-Like being he was.

You wanted to stop him, You didn't know why... But you wanted to go with him.

"I'll come too!" You said enthusiastically.

_What's gotten into me?_

"Hmph."

"Come on, Kyoya!"

* * *

A few minutes of waiting in agony in the classroom...

"They're not coming."

* * *

You are patrolling, (It's more of taking a stroll) With Hibari Kyoya, Some guy with an armband, tonfas and a little bird.

Some guy who, as if by magic, Is going easy on biting you to death.

Some guy who you are actually getting along with.

Some guy who cares for his school more than his own life.

Some guy...

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"We're patrolling outside today." Kyoya replied.

You guys were walking awkwardly, But the word awkward wasn't showing on Kyoya's face at all.

You noticed a poster for a fireworks festival next week.

"Ah!" You said as you pointed at the poster.

"Hn?"

"It's a fireworks festival!"

"I know."

"I've never been to a fireworks festival!"

"So?"

You glared at him. Basically because you had a strong and funny personality, That wasn't even the slightest bit of scared of Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari's eyes widened.

"Come with me!" You put your hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

His eyes.

The cold, mischievous eyes that are slightly beginning to be a lot warmer.

You noticed what you're doing.

What you're doing is taboo.

For the average person.

But you're no average person.

For Hibari.

*wink wink

"A-Ahh! Gomen gomen gomen!" You turned around.

"Fine."

"YOU WILL?!" Disbelief, Disbelief everywhere.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY~

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hamicchi and Rai screamed.

"It's not a big deal, right?" you said as you took a bite from your sandwich.

"BUT WITH HIBARI!" Hamicchi said as her glasses sparkled.

"Shh, Hamicchi! They'll hear you!"

"Isn't it great, (Name)-chan? You two are like a couple now!" Rai added.

"C-C-Couple?! N-No way!" You are trying to change the subject but you are failing miserably.

"Where's Hibari-san now?" Hamicchi asked.

"Kyoya's probably asleep on the rooftop again... I'll go check."

You went out.

But you were sure as hell that Hibari was on the rooftop.

So why are you going up there to 'double-check'?

No reason, Right?

"We're not even talking her into it this time..." Hamicchi said.

"She's even calling Hibari-san 'Kyoya'."

"We're doing a great job, Rai-chan."

* * *

As expected, Hibari was taking a nap on the rooftop.

But you're just going to go play dumb.

Yes, That's what you'll do.

Play dumb.

"Kyoya, Are you here?" You asked.

"What is it?" Hibari sat up.

"Ah, There you are!"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Rai-chan and Hamicchi were just asking where you were and i waslikemaybehe'sintherooftoptakinganapagainsoi'llg ocheckifheisenjoyyourlunch!" You were dragging the conversation like a boss.

"Be honest."

"Eh?"

Hibari glared. "What's your reason for coming here?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, I'll go to sleep now.."

_Don't act so dense... Please._

_Or else I'm going all out and saying it._

"KYOYA, DO YOU LIKE ME?!" You screamed.

Hibari's eyes widened, As was yours.

"I-I-I..." You ran away.

_No way..._

_Impossible._

_I wish i could just..._

_Die._

"(Name)-san..."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY~

* * *

You are late, But Kyoya's not on the gate. This time, It was one of Hibari's henchmen, Hibari's right-hand, Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe-kun!"

"Ah, (Name)-san. You're late."

"I'm sorry, Is Kyoya here?"

"I don't know... He didn't tell us where he was going..."

"Is that so... I'll go get to class now!"

_He's avoiding me... I know it._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY~

* * *

Hibari wasn't in class, He was nowhere to be found.

"No way..."

"Ne, (Name)-chan, Where's Hibari-san?" Rai asked.

"I don't know..."

You are getting worried...

* * *

3 DAYS LATER~

* * *

It's been five days and there's still no sign of Kyoya.

You are worried.

Worried he might not come to the festival?

Nope.

You're worried and scared to get the answer to:

_"KYOYA, DO YOU LIKE ME?!"_

You feel like an idiot, Don't you?

* * *

1 DAY LATER~

* * *

It's the festival tomorrow.

You're going with Rai-chan and Hamicchi.

Instead of Hibari.

Sad.

After PE, You went to the water fountain.

Deep thoughts.

_He's not coming... I know it._

_I'm such an idiot!_

_Why on earth did I say that?!_

_We just started to get along..._

"Are you okay, Miss?" A voice said.

"Huh?" You turned around only to find a guy in the same year as you.

"My name's Mochida Kensuke. You must be (Name), I've heard a lot about the cute new student."

**A/N: LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Oh right, I put you in here so Hibari can beat you up :D**

"Why don't you come with me to the festival?" He continued.

Hamicchi and Rai were coming your way.

"Eh? I'm kind of going with Rai-chan and Hamicchi."

"Don't worry about us, (Name)-chan!" Rai said.

"You go where you want!" Hamicchi added.

"Is it really okay?" You asked worriedly.

"We're fine, (Name)-chan!"

"We'll just be observing from a distance!"

"...With a video camera!"

"Please stop."

* * *

NIGHT BEFORE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL~

* * *

You are cramming yourself in your room, Thinking about what you did.

Let's see, ...

You asked Kyoya if he liked you

Kyoya's avoiding you

You're having plans with Mochida.

Mochida.

MOCHIDA.

**MOCHIDA.**

Need I say more?

You're NOT doing it right.

Just imagining Kyoya's reaction to your question, Your face slid a sparkly tear as you cringed your teeth. You covered your eyes while lying down on your bed, Regretting everything.

"I wish I could have just stayed friends with him..." You said quietly.

"But..."

"I don't want to be just friends...!"

You admire Kyoya's leadership, Even though you hated him at first sight. It doesn't matter how long, Once you get to know someone, Feelings change. Even if it's just for 48 hours.

48 hours with some guy with an armband and tonfas.

48 hours with some guy who you like.

48 hours with some guy was all it took

To change your feeling towards overpowered people.

Not all of them are bad,

Just as worse.

In a good way.

You're smiling, Even though you're holding negative feelings inside, You wanted to cry even more. But you needed to keep a bright attitude for the festival. Even though it's with Mochida.

And not Kyoya.

You heard your mother's voice from downstairs.

_"(Name)! Your friends are here!"_

Friends? Who could she be talking about?

You went down and opened the door.

"Rai-chan! Hamicchi!"

"Good evening, (Name)-chan!" Rai greeted.

"Let's get started, ne?"

"Started? Started on what?"

"Fixing you up, of course! You're not going to the festival like that, Aren't you?"

"N-No.."

* * *

You were all set. Though your face still hurt all over because of Hamicchi's 'Hardcore Facial-Care.'

_Flashback:_

_"IIIIITTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! THAT HURT!"_

_"Stay still! Your eyebrows were thicker than I thought..."_

_"Here's the duct tape you asked for, Hamicchi!"_

_"D-D-Duct Tape?!"_

_"Just stay still..."_

_"R-R-Rai-chan?! H-H-Hamicchi?!"_

_RIIIIIIP._

_"ITTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"_

_End of Flashback._

"My face still hurts..." You said, trying to comfort your powdered face.

"But still, You look great, (Name)-chan!" Rai acknowledged.

"Of Course! I'd expect nothing less from my beauty skills!" Hamicchi praised herself.

You were wearing a cute yukata, Nice cottony fabric, And cute designs. Not your ordinary yukata.

Costed $400.

From Hamicchi.

"By the way, You have to pay for that yukata."

"I'll rent it!"

"Rent is for $50."

"Shut up!"

* * *

You, Rai and Hamicchi arrived at the festival. There were many little stores and games with prizes. There, You found Mochida.

"Ah, (Name)-chan! Mitte Mitte! Mochida-kun's there!"

"You made it, (Name)-san!" Mochida approached you.

"We'll be on our way now." Hamicchi's glasses sparkled as she grabbed Rai's hand and made a run for it.

"O-Oi! Where are you guys going?!"

_RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE._

They were hiding behind the bush.

Typical.

* * *

"I'm sorry for... Them." You apologized to Mochida.

"Hahaha, It's okay!" Mochida smiled.

**A/N: STOP ACTING COOL YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY YOUR HAIR GREW BACK FROM YOUR FIGHT WITH LITTLE TUNA-FISH!**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Stop attracting cats, Dame-Tsuna."

"It feels so weird..."

* * *

You are walking awkwardly with Mochida. It wasn't the kind of awkward you'd find when you're talking with Kyoya and it suddenly gets silent.

But Kyoya's talks were better.

By far better.

"Ah, Let's go play that shooting game over there!" Mochida suggested.

"Y-Yeah!"

Mochida shooted, Got a prize.. BLAH BLAH BLAH FUCK YOU MOCHIDA.

"Which one do you want?" Mochida asked.

"I'll have.. That yellow bird." You replied.

Yellow bird... It reminds you of Kyoya...

_"His name is Hibird..."_

"Thanks, Mochida-kun."

"No problem."

The fireworks show was starting, Mochida grabbed your hand and led you to some kind of hilltop.

Where he takes all of his girls.

Kind of like 'The Roof' from How I Met Your Mother.

"Sugoi! The fireworks are great here!"

"See? Why don't you sit down?" Mochida gestured.

"Eh..? Ah, Okay."

_I don't like where this is going._

* * *

"Ne, Hamicchi, How do you think they're going?" Rai said behind the bush.

"Shh, They'll hear you!" Hamicchi whispered, behind the tree.

Operation : Get (Name)-chan to forget about Hibari and go with Mochida was in full swing.

* * *

You sat down worriedly, And at the same time astounded by the fireworks.

"They're so pretty!" You said.

"Yeah..."

Mochida faced you.

Mochida's face is getting closer.

Closer.

Closer.

closer.

clo...ser..

AND...

**TONFA! BOOYA!**

"What do you think you're doing herbivore?" Wild Kyoya appeared!

"Kyoya!"

And so, Kyoya silently kicked Mochida down the hill, rolling and rolling and rolling... and rolling... *I am smiling*

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is out of the subject, I just really wanted Mochida the little bitch get beaten up here~ :D**

"What was that all about?"

"Eh?"

Hibari then took the seat next to you.

* * *

"Hohoho... This is looking good." Hamicchi grinned.

"That's enough, Hamicchi." Rai said with a smile, Some kind of deathly smile 'If-you-dont-back-off-im-going-to-kill-you.'

"Ehh? Why can't we watch?"

Rai pulled Hamicchi away. "Let them have their private time..."

"But Rai-chan, You don't understand!"

* * *

"His face was too close."

_Again with this defending attitude?_

"What do you care?" You faced away. "You didn't even answer..."

Your mouth is talking on its own.

Hibari's eyes widened.

"W-Well..." He muttered.

_KYOYA, DO YOU LIKE ME?!_

"Yeah."

"H-Huh?"

"I do like you..."

You're silent.

But blushing.

BLUSHING HARD.

_THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR MY HEARTTTT_

"...Newbie-vore."

He turned to you and your lips met.

In other words, He's kissing you.

The warmth of the lips that once said awful things, Yet reassuring and kind.

Kyoya came into the rescue.

And is kissing you passionately.

"..." You just kept blushing.

Kyoya just smiled.

"D-D-Don't S-Scare me like that, I-Idiot!" You muttered.

You continued to watch the fireworks in the fresh breeze of the night sky.

"K-Kyoya..."

"Hm?"

"You're late."

Kyoya smiled and put his arms around you.

"(Name)-san..."

How sweet.

And at the same time causing me nosebleeds.

* * *

"We didn't get a video..." Hamicchi sobbed comically.

"Get a grip, Hamicchi."

* * *

**~~~~~~~!``THE END``!~~~~~~~**

**And that's all~ I think I'll be writing an omake for when the vongola knows about Hibari's new girlfriends *if you know what i mean ***

**In the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~ -Kotetsu**


End file.
